1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanowire memory, and more particularly, to a nanowire memory having a nanowire as a channel and using nanodots adsorbed on the nanowire.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A non-volatile memory including nanodots operates as a memory by applying a negative or positive voltage to a gate electrode to inject or discharge charges into or from the nanodot, and changing a threshold voltage on a source and a drain. Since this memory goes through many complicated processes generally used as semiconductor fabrication processes, which causes high fabrication costs. In addition, a conventional memory has two states, i.e., “1” or “0,” so that multi-level data cannot be stored.